Show Me How Much You Love Me
by NxLFlamingKey
Summary: When words are not enough to explain, a kiss will be the beginning of an explanation, not of lust but pure love and confession. ( An M-Rated scene, of Shut Up and Kiss Me )
1. Chapter 1

_**Will you guys forgive me for leaving you all hanging? Waiting for the M-Rated Part...? Being banned because of a low score in class hurts... -_- So guys, i'm back! It's freakin' hard reading on an old PSP ;)**_

_**"When words are not enough to explain, a kiss will be the beginning of an explanation, not of lust but pure love and confession." -ChaRPz ( she's at Wattpad )**_

* * *

**_~ NORMAL ~_**

"Come on Luce! Just let me finish it!" Natsu shouted, as he shake her off, and rolled her off him, Natsu was now above Lucy, sitting at her legs.

"He tackled he- Hey!" Natsu tried to read but was cut off by Lucy, who just grabbed the paper of his hands.

"I wanna know what you were reading!" Lucy shouted.

"Just let me finish it!" Natsu shouted, but Lucy put it above her head, far from his reach. "Guess I have to tickle you" Natsu smirked, as he started to tickle her.

"No! haha! Natsu! Stop! Hahaha!" Lucy shouted, and kept laughing from him tickling her, Natsu has a chance to grab the paper, the time he grabbed it, they have a weird position.

Their Childish laughs, smiles and smirk was long gone, it's quite awkward for both teenagers, no one dared to move.

Natsu on top of Lucy, the paper was no longer in Lucy's hands but instead in it was his hands, their nose were too close, his lips were a mere centimeters to hers, you can see her Navel, her abdomen was a little too revealing.

His instincts and hormones, got better of him, he took her first kiss, so is she to him, it's not a short kiss, but it was one passionate kiss, that you can always remember.

He kissed her like it is the end of the world, he kissed her as if she is the only girl left in the world, he kissed her with care, not forcing but caring, not rude or trespassing but passionately.

Shortly after that kiss, he stopped, she was quite surprise.

"Uh… i… I am sorry…" Natsu started. He was also surprised on what he did; he asked himself, what happened? Why did I do that? Why Lucy? Do I like her? Questions randomly played on him.

"Natsu…" Lucy started.

"I… I know I shouldn't… we're teammates…" Natsu was stuttering, not sure on what to say anymore, it's mind blowing for him. He is dense… for God sake…

"Natsu…" Lucy was quite irritated.

"Lucy… I'm really…" He carefully chose his words this time, he started to stand up but. "eh?"

Lucy pulled his scarf, making him fall back to their original position.

"Just shut up and kiss me…" Lucy said, as she kissed Natsu roughly.

* * *

_**~ LUCY'S POV ~**_

I brought my lips to his, i know that... i'm putting years of friendship on the line for the person i'm falling for, my Best Guy Friend, Natsu... It's too obvious that he's too shock or maybe on denial, he doesn't even respond.

I stopped.

Maybe it was a mistake for him kissing me... I looked away, thinking that maybe this is just another of my fantasies... probably that's what he was reading in the first place...

I could feel his stare, confused perhaps... This might be the first time i curse, but... Shit... This hurts... I really did fall for him...

The warm feeling of him, touching me, his breath, i always felt it every mission we take... The Guy, who almost made me break my promise... a promise that, never ever, fall in love with a best guy friend. He was this special, because i almost gave up my Vir-

I was pulled out of my thoughts when i felt his lips on mine, i can't help but be surprise on that act of his, running his tongue along my bottom lip, nibbling a little, asking for entrance. I couldn't deny him even if I wanted to, not that I did.

I gasped a bit... I don't like the feeling of a one sided thing, you know, give the guy all the dominance, i don't like the feeling of being a submissive girl, who acts like a lost puppy, so i fought for it, which i did win.

* * *

_**~ Natsu's POV ~**_

Feisty... A small groan built in the back of my throat as her tongue ran the inside of my mouth, her fingers holding my head tightly to her, Note this, i'm on top of her.

I was stunned when she pushed me back and currently straddling me. Her thighs pressed against the side of my hips, her core resting on my pelvic bone. If this is a dream, let me stay longer.

Not breaking the kiss, her hips ground over my hardening friend. Pulling back - gasping - my hands flew from her hair to her hips to stop the motion. If this continues... this might end up good or bad... first of all if she did, i might lose control and take her.

"Luce, we have to stop..."

I whimpered as her lips moved to my neck, Wow i felt like i'm weak, i may be stronger at fighting but this girl, she's a... okay a **dragon** is a perfect thing to say, right?

I shivered but held my grip when i felt her try to move again. She stopped for a second before pulling back to look down at me.

"Natsu... I want this, I want you to make love to me, make me yours... for... forever..." She muttered the last part, did i hear her right?

"Are you su-" Again i was cut off, her lips molded to my own as she reached down to my hands were pressed into her skin, grabbing them and intertwining our fingers. It gave her enough room to rock against the growing bulge straining in my jeans.

"Natsu, do you like me?" Huh? where did that question came from?

"I would be lying if i said like, so no, I actually fell for you, I love you... Lucy" I said to her.

"Then... Show me how much you love me" She said, stopping. Should i restrain even if she gave me a chance? Should i stop this...? No... That was all i need.

Flipping us over, I positioned myself comfortably between her thighs. My hands pulled from her to rest on each side of her head, keeping most of my weight off her. Just as my tongue slipped between her lips her dainty hands slid under my shirt.

The soft pads of her fingertips running along my stomach, up and over my pecks, taking my shirt with her, helping her a bit, the shirt was off and flung to the floor. She rushed back for another lung breaking kiss, i felt the need of air so i unconnected our lips, only to move and place wet kisses from her neck and kiss-bite her earlobe adding up the tongue.

As much as i wanted to rip all her clothes off and bury myself... **in her**, I wanted to take it slow and to avoid a screaming fest early in the morning, waking the whole neighborhood up. I wanted to enjoy every inch of her body and show her just how much I really loved her.

Since she had other plans... yeah, she tried taking my jeans and underwear off of me, so as payback, i ran my hand over her waist, I gripped the hem of her shirt and lifted it slowly, memorizing each part of her milky skin.

"God you're beautiful"

I said as i reach behind her to undo the clasp of her bra, it was harder than i thought. I fumbled with it a bit before she sat up and helped me with it, flicking the clamps and letting the fabric fall down her arms.

...

...

...

"I would have gotten it... maybe..."

She laughed, reaching my hands again she guided them to her skirt.

"You can get this if you want" She purred, a grin lit up her face as she watched my fingers, undo the button and slide the zipper down. Hey! Don't judge! I like it slow!

Yep, she kicked it off her, leaving her completely bare for me. For the second time, i was the luckiest guy... take that Whole world!

_Somebody... please pinch me... _

_Is this a dream?_

_I fell in love with my best friend..._

Biting her lips and looking up at the ceiling, she pointed down to my manhood... my not so hard manhood... F!? Thinking about that dead fuck had ruined the moment! She was probably re-thinking this! I mean,... Who would want to be with someone who can't even keep it UP?!

_WELL! SOMEBODY CAN PINCH ME NOW?!_

I was looking at her mounds... her beautiful face, body... Why is she so perfect for me...? her... that scent...

I watched her as her eyes widened, following her gaze... once again this little fucker was rock hard and throbbing.

Bringing my hand down, running it along her side as I held most of my weight on the other. I trailed small lines around of her breast, the faint indents of her abs, over her hips, and finally through the tiny trimmed patch of her pubic hair.

Who's the lucky guy who doesn't want to wake up if this is a dream?! Yeah, that's right... NATSU DRAGNEEL!

Just as my finger found her throbbing clit, my mouth found hers, all the passion she felt flowed into me with her tongue. Her warm minty breath mixing with my own as her hips lifted from the bed. Pressing against my finger to intensify her pleasure.

She reached between us and pushed my hand further down until my finger was lined up with her entrance.

Slowly running my index finger along her folds before dipping into her heated... pool. Twisting it while i gently thrusted in and out of her. Her hips moving along with my hand, giving me a deeper thrust, her breathy whimpers turned into long moans. Hope no one heard that... Did she lock the... door...?

"Please..."

Her nails digging into my shoulders as her legs wrapped around my waist, her heel pressed firmly into my my lower back, pressing me closer to her core. Lining myself up, I slowly pushed the tip into her, stopping when she gasped. I was about to pull back when her fingers ran down my back and over my ass. F. Lifting herself she pushed me further into her while pulling my backside closer. Is it her pulling me or me pushing in?

The feeling of her was incredible, her tiny muscles flexed around my friend, sucking me. The way her tight friend stretched and molded around me had me praying this wouldn't end with embarrassment. I was only half in her and already ready to blow, again, she's incredible.

I slid the rest of the way in, the deep moan she let out had my friend jerking, feeling the movement she moaned again.

"God... you feel so good. I'm afraid to move... Just being inside you makes me want to come and do it... again"

"Please move... You're driving me crazy!"

Rocking her hips to help ease some of her own ache, lifting her head, she nibbled at the dip of my collarbone, effectively making my hips jerk back. Just as her tongue soothed over the area my hips bucked forward, earning me small bites along my shoulder.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**HEY GUYS! I KNOW THIS SEEM SO HARSH, BUT, YEAH, IF I RECEIVE A COUPLE OF REVIEW, FAVORITES and FOLLOWERS, I'll finish this. Maybe 8 Will do, now i need to make a continuation for Can We Be Friends and Dragon Warrior, so see you real soon!**_

_**.**_

_**Also this is a Christmas Gift! lol... I miss you guys!**_


	2. :3 Merry X-Mas Update?

Fine, I promise to update the Story... Sooner... or well... maybe later~ :3 You Guys~ I just turned 15, lol, also, if you are a fan of Warriors and Dragons, read my other Fic, Dragon Warrior.

**SUMMARY:**

We were caught, we were made to fight each other and kill each other for their amusement, and to escape is to kill the King, but I am slowly loving his daughter.

Yes, Yes, i am... also maybe on that date i will also make another, M-Rated fic. ( Title: Strip me bare, **Love** ) I'm not sure, but as i update i will put the story too, also... YEAH!

It's a 3 different couple, in one fic! Hooray!

Natsu - Lucy

Gray - Juvia

Gajeel - Levy

._. Ehh...

The title is too obvious and bold...

LITERALLY~~~ XD

Note this, On December 27 ( That exact date ) ._. Just don't wait... because i dunno~ My Mom? The Internet? The Celebration? Just Kidding! Well...

_**SPOILER ;3**_

_The bites that aroused me... the bites that might be a hickey... ahh... I should show this off to everyone, take that GRAY!_

_"Natsu... stop thinking of someone else!" Lucy said, as she nibbled again._

_"Hey! I wasn't!" I said._

_"You looked like you were, you were staring at nothing-ness there" She smirked. "Now, Natsu... don't tell me you're becoming gay, you're just giving me the dominance here, next thing we'll know you're walking around like Gray" She smirked, she just sounded like she thinks of Gray than me now..._

_"I'll show you how much a... Natsu Dragneel loves" I smirked, and her smirk faded. The tables have turned._

_"N-Natsu!" _

_"Now... now.. what happened to the arrogant and dominating Lucy Heartfilia?" I smirked._

**_STOP! CUT! XD ( Cut-scene? )_**

MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!


End file.
